vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunch Study Club
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' The session starts on Thursday September 14, and Fate is in in-school suspension writing "Property damage is not a virtue." over and over again on the blackboard as punishment for breaking a window during the chaseReferring to when Team Phoenix chased down a thief to recover some stolen property. .. There are a few others in suspension as well. There is Rodney Twinkletoes, a large barbarian girl sleeping at her desk, and a shy looking girl who is awake just watching Fate write. Once finished Fate sits on the desk and asks the awake girl what she did to get in there but she declines answering. After some more talking the girl introduces herself as Cleo, and Fate invites her into the Study group". Once the bell rings and they are let go, they make their way to the lunch hall where they meet up with the rest of Team Phoenix, minus Wendy and DaliusAfter receiving the medication from the shopkeeper in , Wendy went to spend some time at home with her mother. Dalius had been feeling ill and was out of classes.. Fate introduces them to Cleo and tells them that he has invited her to the "Study group" causing everyone else to wonder what the hell he is talking about. As Fate stammers out an excuse there is a loud crash and Abigail slams through the side door, charred and smoking, followed by Jocelyn. As they enter they are bickering about Jocelyn setting Abigail on fire, and whos fault it was, and how Jocelyn doesn't think that Abigail is a good team leader for Team Corona. Fate attempts to calm them down and Jocelyn finally leaves. The group asks Abigail how she is doing and she responds that she wants to set Jocelyn on fire. Fate suggests using lightning since Jocelyn is probably resistant to fire. After Abigail leaves Dain mumbles that it was probably Jocelyns fault, "But she's so damn cool!" Cleo joins the group at their table for lunch where she finally realizes that this is Team Phoenix! She gets excited and starts to ask them all questions about their fight against the Fae-construct .. She goes to get the group some tea and while she is gone Dain comments that they should leave her out of this, while Fate thinks more is better, especially when looking for secret librariesFate thinks the faculty has a secret library where they keep all of the books written by Ms. Crow, and he is trying to find it.. After some more talk Cleo leaves when Fate starts to press her for an answer as to why she was in suspension. When she leaves Dain takes her teacup and goes back to the team room, where he shifts into a cat to smell the teacup. His thought was that she may have been one of those non-smelling things they have run into in the past , ., but the teacup does have the smell of a young female around her supposed age. After lunch Fate starts hanging posters offering a reward for information leading to the discovery of the secret library, adding "Don't bullshit a bullshitter." to the bottom of the flyer. Rocko goes to the library and is able to find some information on creating some alchemical sleep aids, and also purchases himself a dream journal. Xand does some more work on her mermaid costume and does a couple laps in the pool. After smelling the teacup Dain goes for a run around town while keeping an eye out for purple eyed peopleAll of the people he has encountered with no smell have also had purple eyes., but is not able to find any. The following day, the group notices that the school seems..... off.... There seems to be an uptick in security. There are more homunculi roaming the halls, Shardwynns red watcher orbs are more active, no one has seen Di'Jani lately, and Xand noticed Nos doing a training routine in full battle gear. The information about Jin has apparently been taken to heart. Later that night, Fate awakes tied up to a seat with a sack over his head to hear 3 disguised voices. They state "We hear you are looking for a secret library..." and "Such information can be dangerous..". They offer to help Fate locate the library in exchange for coin or favors. Fate turns them down, not thinking they have the skill, mocking their current efforts at subterfuge. The voices state that Fate has "Made an enemy of The League of Amazing Shadows!" and leave him bound and hooded. Fate eventually frees himself to see that he had been tied to a toilet seat in the bathroom nearest his rooms with Team Phoenix. Going back to the room he gets some chalk and returns to the bathroom and on the wall writes, "Dear League of 'Amazing Shadows', I would be happy to collaborate with you as equals. Get FUCKED!! Fate Silver". 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Dain Sarkas * Xand * Fate Silver * Rocko 'New' * Cleo 'Returning''' * Abigail Moonshard * Jocelyn Jagger * Rodney Twinkletoes Footnotes